chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Protection
Protection is the ability to protect objects and other people from deliberate danger. Characters *Ulysses Lewin had this ability before he died. *Atharn will eventually manifest this ability naturally. *Leora Tanner will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Ulysses Lewin' This is a very powerful ability, which allowed Ulysses to protect beings and objects from all kinds of deliberate physical threat or danger. He could also protect objects so that they couldn't be touched, and protect buildings so that only certain people could enter. The protected being or object would not be able to be harmed by anyone or anything that did not have the ability as well, as having the ability would give all users immunity. This would mean that a being could not be killed or even injured by any form of weapon, and any deliberate attempt to harm the object would fail. However, it would not protect people from illnesses or from dying of natural causes, and it wouldn't protect objects from accidents. Maintaining a protection over something for a long time was also difficult for him. 'Atharn' Atharn will be able to protect any person, living thing and object from deliberate harm, but he will not be able to protect against accidents or illnesses. He also will not be able to use the ability on himself. He will need to protect consciously, and therefore the ability wouldn't work if he wasn't at least partially aware of a threat. However, he will not need to know the nature of the threat. At first, he will struggle to maintain the protective effect, and will usually stop it after a few hours. He will eventually overcome this, as he ages, and he will in future be able to protect someone or something for many years, if there was still need, but will not be able to protect many for so long a time. 'Leora Tanner' Leora will be capable of protecting people from deliberate threats. She will be able to shield people so that any attempt to attack them will have to fail. However, the protection will not work against illnesses, age or accidental harm. She won't be able to protect herself in this way, and neither will anyone else possessing the ability since she will have self-immunity. The self-immunity also means that she could potentially hurt someone she was protecting. Additionally, she will be able to protect buildings so that a foe couldn't enter or damage them from outside. Again, this protection will not include accidental damage such as weather. She won't be able to protect objects other than buildings, and will mostly use this protection on people's homes. Similar Abilities *Shielding is the ability to shield others from harm *Deflection is the ability to deflect away threats and other abilities *Threat redirection is the ability to deflect away any threat back to its source *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to telekinetically deflect away any threat *Salvation is the ability to do anything to save a person Category:Abilities